The Silent Prince
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: He doesn't have a name. They simply call him the Silent Prince.


**THE SILENT PRINCE**

There was no denying it.

Everyone knew.

Clear in the way he was, unknowingly flaunting his stature and perfection as he wandered silently down the corridors like he was above everyone else.

Above them.  
Too important to talk to.  
Too perfect to even look at them.

Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect smile, gifted for only a moment, to the small screen of his mobile that would always be found clutched in his hand. If the boy was aware of the attention, he never engaged. Neither good and bad.  
Wanted and not. He would ignore the fawning girls that followed him like shadows, as he made his way around the College, going this way and that way, in circles and odd shapes.  
They thought that he was trying to lose them. but no, He was always engrossed in his phone that he let his feet take him where he wanted to go. He always got to where he needed to be when he needed to be there.

 _The Silent Prince.  
_ They called him that.

Always silent, strong and surly as he stopped in front of a door he had passed several times. It was this door, would there be a moment, where his smile would slip and his brows would furrow. His hand on the door, ready to push it.  
But he would stop. He would never open it.  
He would never enter that library, where he had spent countless hours last year.

The Silent Prince, hadn't always been the Silent Prince.

Instead, when he had first come, he had been more of a fearful character.

 _The Silent Killer._  
Although no one could be sure if had killed someone, everyone was sure he had. After all, those that had mocked him when he first arrived, seemed to vanish. Rumours of their disappearances led to dark conspiracies of murder and death, but it couldn't be further from the truth. After all, most of those that confronted him, were only characters of fiction, made up by girls that needed gossip to save them from boredom of daily life.  
Their need for attention, to be the centre of curious gazes, if only for a moment, isolated the Silent Prince from everyone else.  
They gave him the title of Silent Killer and barred him from everyone else. He would roam the college floors like a wounded beast.

They wouldn't see his pain. Just claws and fangs and the title they gave him for their own vanity.

The Silent Killer had his own enemies though. His own reason for Silence and Quiet and Solitude.

All in the form of a girl.

Not one like those that separated him from human contact. But one that taught it to him.  
In gentle touches and butterfly kisses. In sweet spring moments and warm cosy winters. She taught him happiness. Words expressed with a smile, a laugh, a look in the eye.  
The smirks he would show as she woke him with kisses, pretending to sleep but not being able to deny her this moment where dawn broke before she would sneak from his room back to hers. Happiness in time spent together.

Happiness in seeing her happy.  
And when she was happy, he was happy.  
And when he was happy, she was happy.

She taught him hate. Anger and frustration at jeering insults and hurting arguments. Pain from carelessly cast words, precisely marked the deepest parts of his heart.  
She knew what hurt. And taught him to feel this pain.  
Not from mindlessly thrown pillows and close-at-hand projectiles that would and wouldn't meet their mark.

But to the pain of his heart breaking. Twisting, turning, tangling itself up as she turned and he feared she wouldn't look back.  
She taught him hate. And pain.  
And fear.

And lust. When he would apologise, and she would fall into his arms. They would fall together, between the sheets and the stars as they expressed their lust for one another.

And love.

The most important of all.

 _She taught him love._

The emotion that boiled within him, burned like fire from the softness of touches. The mere thought of her close by. The want to do everything for her. Protect her. The moments spent together, cherished.  
He learnt to love her. He learnt to love.  
And to cry. When, she was ripped away from him. She taught him everything, and at the same time, stole it all back.

And from there on, he became the Silent Prince.  
The Giant that wandered from room to room as if he was searching.

He was not.

His heart?  
 _Maybe._

For that next special someone who would teach him love, who would teach him the meaning of life.

* * *

 _Something I found, digging through my computer files. Currently stands as a OneShot, but may be continued if I feel like there is a story here._


End file.
